


Weasley Family Christmas

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, F/M, Family time, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Prompt Fic, festive, grandmother granddaughter time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: Molly Weasley had loved Christmas her entire life, as a mother and grandmother, she has done all she can to pass on that love to her children and grandchildren. She makes The Burrow into a Winter Wonderland every year, bakes and cooks enough festive food to feed an army.. this year she has a little elf helper in the guise of Victoire Weasley.





	Weasley Family Christmas

For Molly Weasley, the run-up to Christmas had always been a hectic time of year. She had always loved the holiday, ever since she was a little girl, which was why when she became a mother herself she wanted to make it as magical as she could, in the hopes that her children would enjoy the holiday just as much as she did. With so many children and a limited amount of money, the most she could do was give them handmade gifts, make The Burrow into a Winter Wonderland and cook enough delicious festive foods to feed an army. For some reason, it had worked, which is why her seven grown-up children still returned home every Christmas, even though they were now, for the most part, married with families of their own. They even bought their families with them, to revel in the magic that was a Weasley Christmas. 

 

As she was getting older, it was beginning to take her much longer to put all the decorations up where they needed to go, this year she had begun everything at the start of November. The one saving grace she had, was the fact that her eldest granddaughter, Victoire, had offered to help her bake and cook Christmas Lunch; after all, doing so for twenty-seven people was definitely a two person job, if not more. It wasn’t the first year that Victoire had helped, but with this year being her Christmas after finishing at Hogwarts it did mean that she would be able to help earlier than she had in the past. 

 

They’d agreed to spend the last week leading up to Christmas busy in the kitchen together. Which is why, with Arthur out at work Molly was bustling around the kitchen and pantry collecting together all the bits and pieces they could need over the course of the next week and making a list of things they needed to get, or replace. 

Victoire pushed open the back door to the house, which led straight into the kitchen, as she shut the door behind her she saw Molly already busy and stood there watching, “you better not have started without me?” she huffed as she hung her coat and bag up on one of the many coat pegs by the door. 

Molly looked up from her list and a broad smile spread across her face, “of course not,” she said moving towards Victoire to envelop her favourite granddaughter in a hug. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that.” 

“Good,” the younger Weasley smiled, hugging Molly back tightly. “Though you clearly have been busy.” 

“Yeah, just getting ready though,” Molly assured her. “We’ve got some shopping to do before we properly start though.” 

 

Even with the two of them, it still took another hour before they had a full list of what they needed to get. Molly took another tin from the top shelf in the pantry and retrieved some notes of muggle money, so they could go into Ottery St Catchpole, the muggle village that was down the hill from where they live, to get supplies. They wrapped up in their coats and took a slow walk into the village. 

After an hour and a half, they began walking back up the hill, slower this time than they had walked down there. Arms laden with heavy bags packed to the brim of their shopping. When The Burrow was back in sight, Victoire nearly cried with relief, she hadn’t fully realized how much she was signing up for when she had offered to help. 

* * *

Four hours later, and numerous batches of mince pies made they were both sat at the kitchen table, sharing a pot of tea with a slice of carrot cake each. 

“I think we should call that it for today.” Molly smiled tiredly at Victoire. “I’m sure you need to be getting home soon.” 

Victoire nodded, “yeah, I said I would cook tea tonight, and I’m sure Grandpa will be home soon.”    
Molly nodded, getting to her feet she waved her wand at the sink full of dirty cooking things which began to wash themselves. “I should probably get on with our tea anyway.” She said to herself, “same time tomorrow?” She asked, turning towards Victoire who, after finishing her tea and cake was getting ready to leave. 

“Sure,” she smiled as she headed out into the yard before apparating home. 


End file.
